Weekend of pleasure
by TheRainmaker18
Summary: What with Erin's husband left, her children not wanting to talk to her. Maybe Penelope Garcia can offer her sanctuary, even if only for the weekend. After all she deserves it.
1. Chapter 1

Her life seemed to be crumbling all around her, and yet she was to be blamed for it all. First of all Eric was planning on leaving her because he reasoned that she was spending too much time at the office than being with him or the children; and then theres the children they seem to despise her because of the same reason. If she was being honest she was disgusted with herself, not for letting her marriage fail but because the hatred in her children's eyes was unbearable.

Just thinking about the look in their eyes made her slouch down in the elevator and form a massive heap of crying mess. Thank God she was alone in the elevator! Her loneliness didn't seem to last long though as she heard the elevator doors open and shut.

Feeling the heated eyes on her she decided to look up from her slouched position. Oh great just what she needed right now! Ms Garcia stood close to the doors looking at her with concern. The woman was always a ray of sunshine in everyone at the BAU's lives, but right now she couldn't stand to be the target of that sunshine or optimism, she just wanted to be alone to scold herself on how much of an idiot she truly was.

"Ma,am are you alright" she said her voice low.

"Do i look alright to you Ms Garcia?" She knew it sounded harsh as soon as the words left her mouth. It wasn't the woman's fault that her life was falling apart. As soon as she was going to open her mouth to apologise, she saw the fury in the woman's eyes and shrank back, truly afraid of her in that moment.

"Ma,am i asked if you were alright not if you looked it, can you not try to at least be a little less of a bitch to people that are trying to offer you shoulder to cry on, but if you don't want that fine ill leave you alone!" Penelope turned away and started fishing through her bag, after a few minutes she pulled out her phone along with the earphones. After she had connected the earphones into her phone she put them into her ears essentially blocking her out.

Deciding that she should at least apologise and explain to Penelope why she is in such a crabby mood, she got up and hit the emergency stop button, which paused there descent to the parking lot. She saw Penelope looking at her in confusion and then she pulled her earphones out of her ear.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I just... I wanted to apologise for what i said a few minutes ago, i should have accepted your offer to listen but i was too busy wallowing in my own self-pity.. So I'm sorry for the way that i reacted" she looked at Penelope through watered eye lashes.

Without warning Penelope had pulled her into a hug. She was engulfed by the woman's perfume and when Penelope pulled back she missed the human contact she almost wanted to pull her into another hug.

"Oh honey, you never have to apologise to me for being upset, although it should be me apologising to you for being an idiot and shouting at you when clearly you were upset.. Now whats this with self-pity? I mean you can tell me if you want, I'm not going to force to tell me or anything because that would totally be a bad thing to do, its your choice to talk to me"

She couldn't help but giggle a little at Penelope's blabbing, it was so cute to watch her stammer. Hold up a second did she just call Penelope's blabbing cute! What was she thinking she just found out her husband was leaving her and her kids hated her but here she is fawning over a woman that is 15 years younger than her. She had never found another woman attractive until Penelope started working for the BAU, of course she couldn't say anything about it because 1. Shes her boss and 2. She had a husband and children to look after and she quickly had to bury the attraction, but it seemed to be bubbling to the surface now that she was available and the person she was attracted to was standing right in front of her.

"Its ok Penelope you were right to talk to me like that when i was being such as heartless bitch when someone was just looking out for me, but well my husband called earlier and told me he was leaving me and i know my children hate me because i spend more time at work that what i do with them at home." At this point she was crying again and Penelope handed her a tissue that she had taken from her bag.

After she had wiped her eyes, she looked up at Penelope and found that she was smiling back at her. Erin looked at her with confusion etched on her face. Penelope saw the question coming and answered quickly.

"I was thinking since you shouldn't be alone right now... So how about you come stay in my house for the weekend, while Eric begins to move out and that way it wont be hard on both of you?"

"I don't..." She was about to refuse when she looked up and saw Penelope's face how could she refuse her when she desperately wanted to be the object of her affection. So she plastered a smile on her face and continued "think that would be a bad idea, after all i do need a break from everything. Thank you."

"No need to thank me, buttercup. But now since you probably know where my apartment is, how about you go home and grab some fresh clothes and pj's and meet me at my apartment at about eight thirty? Unless of course you'd like me to go with you?"

"Its ok ill meet you at your apartment at eight thirty, thanks again Penelope" she stepped forward and hit the emergency stop button and they continued to descend into the parking lot and soon the doors where sliding open. Erin stayed in the elevator and watched as Penelope walked away, her hips swaying.


	2. Chapter 2

It was dangerously close to eight thirty and Erin was getting nervous about this weekend. Staying with Penelope when she was feeling this way about her, was such a stupid idea but she couldn't deny that she was little excited to see where this may lead them.

At quarter past eight, Erin took her phone out of her purse and quickly texted Penelope telling her that she was on her way. She didn't have to wait long before she was pulling up a message from her and putting her bags in the trunk of her car. As soon as she checked to make sure she had all that she needed, she jumped into her car and started up the engine.

On the trip to Penelope's apartment. Erin kept going through things that could jeopardise this strange friendship they were forming. Whether they end up fighting or they end up in the same bed it could possibly ruin what little hope they have off becoming better friends.

"Shut up Erin, your already worried about what might happen and you haven't even got to her apartment yet" she scolded herself. A couple more minutes and she will be seeing her again. The thought of Penelope made her get butterflies in her stomach. It was a strange feeling that she didn't really understand, but just ignored.

Soon she was pulling up in front of Penelope's apartment. She sat there for a few minutes, laying her head on the steering wheel.

"What am I thinking, I shouldn't have came here, this was all a big mistake." She said aloud. Lost in thought she never even heard the gentle tapping on the drivers side window. The knocking got a little louder, thats when she finally came out of her reverie. She looked up into Penelope's big brown eyes and felt herself tear up.

When Penelope saw that she was beginning to cry she pulled open the door and pulled her into a hug. When she pulled away she looked at Penelope and saw that she was staring right back at her. Penelope lifted her hand and wiped her tears away, meanwhile none of them broke eye contact.

Just as Penelope was about to lean in Erin moved away. "Im sorry for crying again, I'm just in emotional turmoil right now" she said, unbuckling her seat belt. When she turned back again Penelope grabbed her face in between her two hands and pressed her lips against hers. For a minute Erin was too stunned to reciprocate, but eventually she began to kiss her back again.

When they pulled apart again, Penelope ran her fingers along Erin's bottom lip. "You don't ever have to apologise to me, got it?"

She waited for Erin to respond and when she saw her nod, she kissed her again. "Now come on lets get your stuff upstairs."

Erin was still stunned by that kiss, it quite literally took her breath away. She wasn't going to pretend that she wasn't completely aroused by the sound of authority in Penelope's voice afterwards, because she was and she decided that she was going to seduce the younger woman.

Jumping out she quickly joined Penelope at the trunk of the car and began grabbing her bags, when they had finished collecting her bags she locked her car and followed Penelope to her apartment.

When she walked in the door of the apartment, she noticed how much the apartment complimented Penelope's personality. Just as Penelope turned around to lock her front door, Erin dropped her bags and pinned Penelope against the door, kissing her senseless.

Penelope kissed her back with the same force and soon there was wandering hands, and vigorous movement to remove each others clothes. When they had both been completely removed of their clothes. Penelope turned them, so that Erin was pinned against the door. Penelope ran her hands along Erin's body and came back up to pinch her nipples.

Erin couldn't get enough and began to kiss and nibble at Penelope's neck. She knew it would leave a mark but she wanted to remind Penelope of the glorious night that they spent together and for once she didn't give a crap about the fraternisation rules or that she just lost her husband of 35 years, she just wanted to the enjoy this moment.

Penelope was soon suckling on her nipples and she let out a moan.'Her mouth feels so good' she thought to herself. Just when she thought it couldn't get any better, it did. Penelope had trailed her hand down her body to cup her mound. She was so lost in the pleasure that she never even realised Penelope had bent in front of her and was now using her tongue.

"Oh God Penelope, that feels so good!" She gasped.

Penelope's tongue was doing marvellous things to her that she had never experienced before. Eric had never went down on her before, because sex with him always revolved around his needs, but Penelope she was a selfless lover, giving and always expecting the same back. Erin was more than willing to do whatever she asked after everything she has experienced so far.

Penelope used her fingers along with her tongue, pumping them in and out of her. Erin was so close to the edge she could feel herself tighten around Penelope's nimble but skilful fingers.

"Penelope...I'mm...I'mmm so close" is all she managed to get out before she saw fireworks and let out a long moan, trying to savour the feeling of sweet release kept her eyes closed for as long as she could. When she opened her eyes again she saw Penelope was staring at her with a wicked grin on her face.

"Oh good your still with me, I thought you had passed out" Penelope said.

"To be honest I think I did for a moment. How in the hell did you do that? It was amazing!" She asked exasperated.

"I guess it helps working on a computer all day and I just did what I enjoy the most in bed" she said.

As Penelope said that she began to lead Erin into her bedroom. When they got there they kissed each other again with the same passion. Only this time Erin pushed Penelope down on the bed and hovered over her body, starting at her face she kissed her way down her body, lapping at Penelope's nipples and then working her way further down.

When she got to her mound, Erin spread out her labia and snaked her tongue out to flick at Penelope's sensitive nub. Erin couldn't get enough of Penelope's taste and soon she used her fingers to circle her clit as she began to tongue fuck her. Erin knew when she was close, as her legs tightened around her head.

"Oh My God! Erin I'm so close.. Please don't stop." Penelope pleaded.

"Come on Penelope Let go, cum for me!"

When Erin added two of her fingers , she pumped in and out. After a few more thrusts of her fingers Penelope was exploding around her hand. She lifted her hand up to Penelope's mouth. Seeing Penelope lick her juices of her fingers was so arousing. She snaked the other hand up to her left breast and tweaked her nipple.

"Thank you Penelope." She said after a minute.

"For what?" Penelope replied

"For everything , for this." She said.

"No thank you, that was freaking amazing" Penelope exclaimed.

Erin let out a laugh and snuggled into Penelope's chest.

"Well that tired me out, I think I'm going to go to sleep now, but first kiss me?" She asked.

Penelope bent her head and kissed her gently.

"Goodnight Penelope"

"Goodnight Erin, sweet dreams"


	3. Chapter 3

In the morning Erin woke up to kisses being pressed all over her face. Opening her eyes she leant up and pressed her lips to Penelope's.

'Good Morning Penelope'

'Good Morning, how do you feel?'

'I feel absolutely wonderful, thank you for last night'

'Your welcome, but remember we still have the rest of the weekend to do as we please.'

A smirk ran across Erin's features as she looked up at Penelope.

'That we do, Penny.'

'Do you know you're the first one to use that nickname for me, it's always been Baby Girl, Kitten or Supreme Goddess, but I like Penny.'

'That's good, Supreme Goddess.'

They both couldn't stop the outburst of laughter and soon there were tears in their eyes from laughing so hard.

Finally composing herself, Erin looked over at Penelope who was still laughing. _God she is so beautiful _she thought to herself. Soon she reached over the bed and grabbed Penelope's face between her palms, leaned over and kissed her passionately.

Deepening the kiss, Erin threw one of her legs over Penelope's body until she was kneeling over her on all fours and continued to kiss her.

Meanwhile Penelope was running her hands down Erin's body and then back up to tangle in her hair, pulling her impossibly closer.

Just as they were about to make love for the second time, they heard a phone ring.

'Dammit that's mine! Stay here until I come back.' Erin said.

Getting out of the bed, Erin found one of Penelope's robes and threw it round her shoulders and rushed to the living room to answer her phone.

_Who the hell could be calling at this time on a Saturday morning!' _she thought.

After about five minutes Penelope got up putting on another of her robes and made her way into the kitchen. As she walked through the living room, she saw that Erin was becoming annoyed and she seemed to be in the middle of a heated argument with who Penelope guessed was her ex-husband. What a mood killer!

She decided to put on a pot of coffee for herself and Erin. As she was getting out the coffee mugs she felt a pair of arms around her waist pulling her close. Everything was quiet for a couple of minutes before she turned around and brought Erin into her arms.

'Are you ok?' Penelope asked, pulling back to look into Erin's eyes.

'I am, but didn't I tell you to stay in that bed until i came back in?' Erin replied seductively. When Penelope looked into her eyes she shivered at the desire lingering there.

Before she had the chance to reply Erin had caught her mouth in a passionate kiss and had managed to turn them round and push her up against the wooden table. Penelope managed to tangle her hand her Erin's hair and pull her closer to her, her other hand grasped at the robe that Erin was wearing and desperately pushed it over the other womans shoulders.

Erin had managed to climb on top of her and fit her leg in between Penelope's thighs, undoing the belt of Penelope's robe Erin began to pepper kisses on her chest, bringing her other hand up to cup her breast. Penelope writhed beneath her and Erin felt pride well up in her chest because she could elicit this response from the woman.

Penelope once again tangled her hands in Erin's hair and pulled her face up to hers and captured her mouth in a deep kiss. The need for air became overwhelming and when she pulled back Erin knelt on the ground and pulled Penelope towards her and slid her tongue out and lapped at Penelope's juices, looking up Penelope's body she found that the younger woman was looking down at her, licking at her lips and her eyes were like dark pools indicating the height of her arousal.

Erin continued her movements until she felt Penelope begin to tense up, she backed away from her lover and walked into the sitting room. Sitting on the couch, she heard Penelope cursing at her for stopping and all she could do was giggle.

'Oh do you think this is funny do you? leaving me hanging! what the frak?' Erin was struggling to keep a straight face and eventually she began to laugh.

'Penelope would you like me to explain why I did what I did?' Erin asked as she got control of her laughter.

Penelope narrowed her eyes at her and eventually nodded her head.

'Well I did because I want to make you wait to tempt you, but mostly because I wanted to go somewhere more comfortable so we don't get hurt, it would be pretty hard to explain to the team what actually conspired here this weekend.' She saw the moment that Penelope actually understand her logic. Erin got up on her hunches and leaned over to whisper in Penelope's ear. 'Now would you like me to continue?' she said saucily. When she had finished talking she sneaked her tongue out and nibbled at Penelope's ear lobe until she heard a moan coming from the younger woman's lips.

Erin pulled back and spread Penelope's legs, Erin got a waft of Penelope's arousal and licked her lips. Penelope was getting impatient as she thrust her hips at her, Erin once again leaned in to her heat and began lapping at the new flow of juices. After a while Erin inserted two of her fingers while continuing to suck on Penelope's clitoris. Penelope suddenly began to tense up and Erin new a few more licks and she would be cumming all over her fingers.

'Come for me Penelope' she demanded.

'OH GOD... ERIN!' Penelope shouted before the waves took over her body. When the orgasm finally ended she looked up into Erin's face. 'That was amazing!'

'I think I could go for a nap for a while, how about you?' Erin asked after yawning.

'Yeah I could do with a nap' Penelope cuddled in to Erin's side. Erin lean't down and kissed the top of her head.

The day had been uneventful, they had managed to crawl into bed when they woke up from their nap, they lay and watched a few of Penelope's old films, but that only ended up in Penelope reciprocating from what happened that morning. Erin was glad that she had someone to spend the weekend with her, else she would have been sitting lonely in her house, more than likely crying over the stupid things that she had done over the past few years to cause Eric to leave her and thinking about ways that she could make up for it all with regards to her children.

Erin was afraid off what would happen when this weekend was over, she and Penelope might just go back to their normal roles as Section Chief Strauss and Technical Analyst Garcia. If she was honest she wanted more to happen between them.

Not only did she want something to happen between them she wanted to be with Penelope for the rest of her life.

Because she loved her, but she couldn't tell her that because it would end up in rejection and heartbreak.

But for the rest of the weekend Erin was just going to enjoy what she was given.


End file.
